The Stalking One
by CheeseCakeLove
Summary: Tori is bieng followed! Notes, Texts,emails! Tori can't call the cops, She can't tell anyone... But there is one thing she can do, Keep quiet! She has to figure out who this person is! Read it, The story is WAY better than summory  Trust me . R&R
1. Proglue, The stalking one

**Second story, wish me luck!**

**Tori's P.O.V.**

My eye's flutterd open, I looked around... it looked **dark**, almost comepletly dark. If **it** weren't for the little slits of light comming from the closed drapes, it would have been very dark. I looked Around my room,** I hate **waking up this early. It reminds me that it is still night, (And I can't ever fall asleep again).

I looked beside my bed, _6:10 am _ my digital clock read. Why am I up this early? _OW! _ I thought, I looked down. A** Knife **was beside my bed, Huh? How did this** knife **get** here**? I skrached my head, Maybe it all just one stupid dream...

I got up, I walked over to my window and opened the drapes, Sunlight shimmered through the window. I covered my eyes because it was **really ** light. _Not a dream. _ I walked to my bed and picked up the knife. _How? _ I thought. I slipped back into bed and pulled the covers over me. I felt something crumpled under me, _ A paper? _What would paper be doing here in my bed? It was folded I opened it and read it.

_Careful baby, would not wanna get hurt with that knife ;) _

My eyes got wet, and before I knew it I was running around the room screaming. _A KNIFE! A NOTE BOTH IN MY BED! _

"TORI!" my dad yelled, he was in his Bathrobe, dark circles were under his eyes. "Yeah..." I gulped. He looked angry. "What are you doing running and screaming at _6:00 _ in the morning!" He said calmly, but I can see the anger in his eyes.

"Bad dream..." I lied. He sighed, And walked out. I bet he had better things to do at 6:00 in the morning then yelling at me half naked. Maybe Trina did this as a prank... I thought, _Yeah, she does theese things _ I smiled, but would she really go this low?

Then I remembered, Trina is in Yakima visiting Granny. _Oh yeah. _I sighed I definatly would not wanna go back to bed.

**Look, I am sorry that the grammer is not the best here. But I had no idea wha to write, But I will continue. but please review it!**


	2. My little secret

**Second Chapter! **

**Tori's P.O.V.**

It was a typical day at lunch, The sun was blazing, There were very few clouds, and the sky was as blue as... It was blue. "Hey." Jade plopped down beside Beck, Who put his arm around her. "Hiiii" He said Flirty (Oh yeah, Forgot to mention. they got back together)

"Hi!' I interupred furiously. I had no Idea if anyone knows... But I kinda like (Love) Beck. He is an awsome person: Kind, sweet, Talented , Hot, Great hair, and he is an _Awsome _Harmonica player! And he is dating that goth chick Jadelyn August West.

I narrowed my eyes. _How? _ I thought. My phone dinged meaning I got a text.

_**Sweetie, Give it a rest! He will never like you! **_

My eyes widened. "I gotta get to.. um... There" I stuttered. Beck looked at me wierdly, _Smooth_ I thought. Jade glared at me, wich I gladly returned.

I walked over to the back of the school and Leaned on it. And then and there, I cried my eyes out. I had not Idea why, I just did. My phone dinged, _My mom_ I thought (Hoped).

_**Awww, don't cry, there is no reason to cry! But there will be soon...**_

This time. I just stoped crying, I relized if this person Can see me now, I can probly see them to. But then I had the greatest Idea ever, to tell the police! And they track this Dumb nub down! At the momment I was on top of the world, But then I fell down.

My dad did not pay he bills this month, only for text! I can't text the police... So for now its my tiny little secret. I sighed. "Life sucks..." I said to myself quietly. My phone dinged.

_**Baby, if you think it sucks now... then I sujest you go die, because right now... your life is paradise Compared to What will happen soon! prepare your self!**_

I was officialy creeped out.


	3. Careful Kitty, Don't get hurt!

**Okay, I love the reviews! Thank you, you are just too sweet! But its okay to admit... my gramer sucks.**

**Tori's P.O.V.**

"Hey Whats wrong?" I jumped at the voice. I spun around. Cat. "No, Its fine! Its just I relized Trina is comming back earlier, I am just upset!" I lied.

"One time brother came home from the hospital earlier, But I was Happy at first... But then He ate my goldfish!" She played with her hair. Honestly, Who is her brother?

"Thats... Nice" I said.

"But he pooped goldy out after" She said with her high-pitched voice. Then, Right then and there. I ran away.

"Bye!" She yelled.

I ran inside and In the girls washroom (I'm pretty sure it was the girls...) and sat on the sink **(A.N. we have those circle sink-thing, I used to sit on them during recess last year) **

My phone dinged, better not be from that stalker again.

_**I know, Cat scares me too! Better get rid of her...**_

What is staker dude going to do to Cat! My heart starts pounding more and more. I ran out and wen't outside, I ran as fast as anyone can ever run. I ran over to the lunch table and saw Cat.

"Cat are you okay?" I asked.

"Stupid quiestion, Of course not! The girls mental!" 'Rex' said.

"Whats that supposed to mean!" Cat cried.

"That yo' mantel" 'Rex' Said.

"Rex!" Robbie yelled, and Rex 'slapped' robbie.

"Tell your puppet to stop!" She cried.

"He is not a puppet! Thats and offenceff term!" He cried.

"GUYS!" I yelled.

"Cat, Did you get harmed physacaly in the last 15 minits?" I panted.

"No, why?" She asked inocently.

"No reason" I sat down, Mr. Stalker will not harm Cat in any way, He can harm me! But not Kitty Cat...

My phone dinged,

_**Did I get you all paranoid, Oh I'm sorry! I did not mean too, Its a little to early for that... Just warn Kitty to be a little less anoying and no one gets hurt. Exept one little vega girl!**_


	4. Kitty go down

**Oh! Sorry I had not had a chance to intruduce myself, Many people do it here on Fanfiction, I am one of those people, so If you do not wanna know skip to the chapter. My name is Tanya, I have A dog named bruce, A face and 2 parents. I just recieved a couple of months ago a baby sister. Oh! Enough of me already! Lets get reading!**

**Tori's P.O.V.**

"So nice weather we are having..." I said akwardly.

"Yeah, Its all sunny and Warm." Jade said sarcastacly, I rolled my eyes.

"One time I wen't to the beach and I thought it was gonna be sunny and warm but then it started raining, But its okay because I pretended I was on the moon!" Cat screamed with joy at the end.

"She scares me" Andre said, Chill like his usual self.

"Yeah..." I answered. My phone dinged, But I did not answer it.

"Arent you gonna get it?" Cat asked.

"No, its not important" I stuttered.

"How do you know?" Beck said, "You'll never find out!"

"Alright! i'll get it!" I dug in my purse, And pulled out my phone.

_**Baby, You should really something about Cat... She bugs me**_

"Who is it?" Cat asked all inocently.

"My mom." I said standing up and running towards the back of the school again.

I crept behind the school, and I said "Listen, Stalking dude! I am not afraid of you And I know you will not hurt me, because if you do I will find out who you are!" I said proud. My phone beeped.

_**Wanna bet? And in 3,2,1! **_

"Huh?" I am confused, My phone dinged again. its from andre (Thank god..)

_**Get to the hospital now! **_

_Why? _I typed and sended.

_**Cat got hit by A car, She wuz gonna find you and then this car came outta no where!**_

My heart skipped a beat. My phone dinged again, Blocked number.

_**I tried to warn you... Listen to me next time!**_

The stalker hurt Cat, it was Tori time! Stalker dude better watch out!

**Thanks for reading, My grammer sucks. I really aprecieat reviews...**


	5. Hospital

**BigStuOU You are so sweet 3, You are a really kind person I really think that you are just The sweetest person ever, you always review! To the story!**

**Tori's P.O.V.**

"Tori, She will be fine don't be so paranoid." Andre said sitting beside me in the hospital seat.

"No, Andre she won't! She may be now but not for long!" I cried.

"Whats up with you, You are just so jumpy!" He said.

"Just... we are here for Cat." I sighed, When do we get to see her?

I guess he won't give up, he keeps on bugging me to tell me whats wrong, Beck looks like he does not Care, Jade is scaring babies, and Andre won't stop bugging me!

"Leave Tori alone, She will not tell you!" Beck said Calmly, I smiled that he was protecting me.

Andre looked at him angrily, "Its not over" He mouthed. I sighed, He always tries to help me! But Beck Does not care that much, Sure it stung but at least he has great hair...

My phone beeped.

_**Looks like Andre loves a certan Vega girl, He will be devastated when you get hurt, I almost feel sorry for him!**_

"Who is that, and Why does he Think I like you?" Andre scooted towards me. Busted.

"Thats just Jade, She is mad at me for something!" I lied.

"Right, and she is not even here..." He said suspiciously.

"You know Jade, Always spying on us." I laughed nervously.

"Who Jade?" Beck moved beside me.

"I better give her a lecture, She is just crossing the line! And if she tries to denie it.. we are through!" I said.

I gulped, Beck can't do that! I am lying! _Can't you tell, Its like the movies you can tell When I lie and then we see sparks and get married! _I almost shouted at him.

"Are you Cats friends?" A girl our age came towards us, She had Brown Curly hair and looked a little like Cat. "Yeah, I am Tori and This is beck and andre, Robbie and that is rex " I said. The boys waved.

"Hi! My name is Ariana, Cat's Twin sister! Cat told me alot about you guys." She said sitting next to Andre.

"Poor Cat, She still did not wake up!" She said sighing, "I did not know Cat had a sister, A Twin sister." Beck said, You can acualy feel the underline at 'Twin'.

"Thats strange, Does she talk about Justin?" She asked, She acts _Nothing _ like Cat, She seems... Smart.

"Is Justin her Crazy brother?" Rex asked. "Yeah..." She said wierded out. "He is on drugs, When we were little Some man forced drugs in his mouth" She said.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I said, On drugs? No wonder why he is so wild!

"Its fine..." She said. And walked away, She seems nice...

Cats mom came up to us, and said "Cat wan'ts you guys to come vivsit her, she awoke!" She smiled as we walked in the hospital room.

**Thank you for reading, Review please!**


	6. A stupid little authors note!

**Yes I know, I know! I hate these too! But just bear with me here, I will reply to all your reviews.**

_**Chapter 1 **_

**BigStuOU: You are too sweet!**

**Cat's friend: Aww thanks, You are also awsome **

_**Chapter 2**_

**Glee cue rock 1251: I will, Thanks**

**Anomynous: You will have to read to find out!**

**BigStuOU: You are just to sweet, You review EVERY chapter, You are the best!**

_**Chapter 3**_

**No reviews, I feel so ashamed.**

_**Chapter 4**_

**tiarashine: Awww, I don't get that alot... you deserve a cookie :)**

**BigStuOU: You are really smart, Oh and thank you **

**Glee cue rock 1251: Oh i'm blushing**

_**Chapter 5**_

**tiarashine: Lets be Best friends**

**SeaIng: I love your story's and I am honered for you to review mine :)**

**Glee cue rock 1251: Awww thank you.**

**Now listen, If you are not here don't go calling me saying that I forgot you, Its just I did not see ur review yet... Thanks!**


	7. Missing

**Hey people! I know I have not uptaded in a while, So ya. Here I am!**

**Tori's P.O.V.**

**"**Can we see her?" I gushed, I needed to know who was in the Car! I mean... To know if she is okay.

"She is resting..." Dainty, or Mrs. Valentine said. She pushed her red dyed hair behind her ear, I noticed her gold- Silver earings... The Valentine family is not poor...

"She been resting for hours!" I cried.

"She was in coma!" She yelled.

Dainty Valentine, Or as her birth certifacate states: Daintelle Elizabeth Smith, The mother of the Valentine children: Catrina, Ariana And Jason. A loving wife of Avan Valentine. Or as Cat states, A mean unicorn. S Cat calls her Dainty, Even though she is the mother of the family, Cats and Ariana's real mother is still alive and breathing and is still married to Avan, but Avan is cheating. Cats real mom is in 'Troubles waters mental hospital'.

Jason is Cats half brother, Cat told me this story on a sleepover we were sharing secrets. Cat and Her family hate Dainty, But Avan won't get rid of her!

A nurse comes running to Dainty's side.

"Are you Catrina Valentine's Gaurdian?" The nurse stamered. Uh-oh!

"Yeah, something like that! Whatt up?" Dainty said in her 'Urban' accent.

"Catrina is not in her room!" She screeched. The nurse was tugging on Dainty's arm.

"Let go!" She screeched, Dainty is not that pleasant...

"Follow me!" Dainty ran after the nurse. "Stay here kids." Dainty yelled.

As if on cue, My phone beeped.

_**Want her back, do what I say! Just don't say I never warned you baby doll...**_

That bitch. I ran out of the hospital and into my car. Locked the doors and started to cry. _That bitch kidnapped Cat_.

My phone dinged.

_**First... Tell Beck you love him. Now. Oh! And Call Jade, I am sure she would love to see that! **_

I started to cry harder. _tap tap tap_ a noise startled me. "You Okay." Beck asked, I see he brought Jade._ Okay, its either Cat dying, or Having a small chance of beck hating me. _ "Beck, I have a confesion to make... Okay, you see-" Jade cut me of. "Get to the point." I took a deep breath. Now or never.

"Jade I love you and I really wan't to date you, But you are dating that goth chick Beck!" That did not sound right. Holy Crap! I screwed up and messed up Beck and Jade.

Jade twisted her face in discust, Back stood there with his mouth open. "No- Sorry I mean! I-" Beck cut me off, "How am I a goth!" He cried. "I thoght you were straight!" Jade yelled. "No! I messed up I hate you Jade and love you beck" I tried to clear it up, But they ran off. My phone dinged.

_**Ha ha! This wen't better then I thoght, So Now I removed my hands from her neck, Step 2.. Tell Dainty Valentine what Cat's family really thinks of her... Just remember the longer you take the longer she does not breath.**_

I sighed, And wen't back to the hospital. As I opened the door I saw Andre and robbie staring at me wierdly. I can't blame them. Back and Jade were beside them, They must have told them the whole story.

I came up to Dainty.

"Um... Dainty- I mean Mrs. Valentine-" She interupted me. "Cut to the chase kid'" She said biting her cigarette, Eww.

"Well you know your Loving husband... Avan, Well avan is already married." I sighed, Her eyes widend.

"No lie, Cat told me the story, Avan only married you because of your money." It hurt me to say it, By now she Dainty ran away crying. What have I done?

**Like it? Hate it? Review it?**


	8. Hai You NEED to read this please

**Hello? Has it reeeeeaaaaaaaaally been a year since I last saw you guys? Tell me if you still wanna read this story and trust me. I'll update it VERY soon.**

**BTW I was hacked :( :((((( so I could'nt upload... GOOD NEWS IS IM BACK HUNNY SQUARES! I missed y'all sosososososos much.**

**Follow me on twitter and instagram to be in the loop about chapter posting (:**

** Tanya_Is_Me**

**(on instagram it's the same but no capitols)**

**see y'all again soon! Pleaase tell me if you wanna still read it**

**k bai **

**by the way i decided to make the story more twisted and messed up then I oringinally planned, so its gonna be like 80 chapters I hope (:**


End file.
